


At the beach

by Saku015



Series: Sourin Summer Fest 2016. [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Crybaby Matsuoka Rin, Day At The Beach, Embarrassment, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Ocean, Protective Older Brothers, SouRin Summer Fest 2016, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The three friends spend a day together at the beach.





	At the beach

As their brains processed the sight in front of them, a voice of amazement left the three kids’ lips. The red haired girl turned towards her brother, squeezing his hand for his attention.

"It is so beautiful, right, onii-chan?" Gou asked, beaming up to his brother. Rin turned towards her, nodding enthusiastically.

"It was really kind from you mother to let us spend the day here," Sousuke spoke up from Gou’s other side, pulling his bag a little bit upper his shoulder.

"What are we waiting for?" Rin asked and darted off towards the beach, pulling his sister and best friend after himself.

 

Fortunately for them, that side of the beach was almost completely empty. They packed their things out from the bag and took their clothes off. After the bag hade become empty, Gou knelt down onto her own towel and started to fold them.

"Wow, you are really good at this Gou!" Sousuke said, patting her head as a compliment. Gou’s cheeks titled pink and Rin snatched Sousuke’s hand away. The latter sent him a smirk.

"I am a big girl now. Mom said that I had to learn this," Gou said, while putting the last piece of cloth into the bag.

After they had finished packing into the bag, Rin grabbed Gou by the hand and walked towards the ocean with Sousuke closely behind them. The red haired little boy was the first one who stepped into the water, but he jumped out immediately.

"It is cold!" Rin exclaimed in surprise. He did not expect the water to be that cold around 11 AM in the morning. 

"Maybe you only need a little more, just to get used to it," Sousuke said on an evil voice, then splashed a big amount of water into his friends’ face. Rin narrowed his eyes, then he attacked back.

"Come on, Sousuke-kun, onii-chan!" Gou cheered for both of them, standing a little bit further away from the fighting boys in the water.

"Gou! You are supposed to be cheer for m-" Rin started, but could not finish, because Sousuke pushed him in the water with a quick move. Rin landed on his butt and looked up at his friend with a pout on his face.

"Rin, you won’t cry, will you?" Sousuke asked, seeing the tears gathering in Rin’s eyes. Rin lifted his hands up and rubbed his eyes, just to make the unwanted tears go away.

"There, there, onii-chan!" Gou said, kneeling down next to her brother into the water. She petted his head reassuringly and placed a kiss on his cheeks. "For me, you will always be the winner."

Rin’s face became redder than his hair in the blink of an eye. He averted his gaze, just to hide it from both of them, but it was too late. He could see the smirk on Sousuke’s lips from the corner of his eye.

"Rin, I never would have thought that you can be this sentimental."

Rin growled inwardly. One day, Sousuke would pay for this!


End file.
